Such Great Heights
by Fear and Loathing
Summary: Fabian is in his junior year at university when he meets a new transfer student, Nina. Their friendship uncovers a mystery that leads Fabian to question everything, even Nina herself. Fabina slight Peddie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any songs I mention! The image I used is from fanpop (starwars 101). I do not own it.

Author: Alleycat

Story: Such Great Heights

Fabian is in his junior year at university when he meets a new transfer student, Nina. Their friendship uncovers a mystery that leads Fabian to question everything, even Nina herself. Fabina slight Peddie

Why am I doing this to myself? Hmm, I don't know. I'm superbly busy and have a neglected story. I have also never written a mystery so it's probably going to be awful. We shall see.

WARNING: I have only seen the first season of Anubis and part of the second. If the character's have changed a whole bunch since then, well I apologize.

Please give this a try.

Chapter 1(Prologue)

"That God himself did make

Us into corresponding shapes

Like puzzle pieces from the clay"

"Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service

Fabian was so happy to leave his house that he forgot his books and laptop and had to return two times before he made it successfully to the library.

He wasn't surprised that there was almost no one in there. It was late and it was Friday.

Fabian attempted to lock his door and write the research paper in his room but the vibrations and cheering from the obnoxious party going on downstairs prevented him from getting any real work done.

It wasn't that he didn't like parties. He enjoyed them every once in a while but his housemates' idea of every weekend was getting old fast. Unlike Jerome and Alfie, he was at college to do more than drink and sleep with girls.

When he felt his cell phone vibrate, he felt safe answering it. He was on the third floor and had yet to see anyone.

He still answered in a whisper, because it's still a library.

"Hey mate, where're you hiding?" His best friend's voice answered back, surrounded by the loud music and people he had escaped. Mick liked to party, but he was a little more restrained about it.

"I left," Fabian said quietly.

"What?" Mick shouted. "I can't hear you."

Fabian rolled his eyes and was about to hang up to text him when he heard the click of a door. It was instantly much quieter.

"What did you say?" Mick asked, his voice losing most of its volume.

"I'm in the library," He replied, his voice losing its edge. Fabian wasn't annoyed at Mick really, just their other housemates. "I need to finish, or start actually, this paper."

"You need to lighten up," Mick told his friend. "It's only two weeks into the semester. You have plenty of time to catch up later."

"That's stupid," He said, resisting the urge to laugh. There was a reason his friend was on probation for the university football team.

Mick started to say something, when a high-pitched voice interrupted him.

Even if Fabian couldn't recognize Amber's distinct voice, Mick's "babes" cemented it. One "see you later", Fabian was left to his paper.

An hour later, Fabian had a respectable rough draft. He would have time to edit it tomorrow. All that remained was citing. He was almost through his sources, when he realized that he was missing a book. He groaned at the realization that he probably left it at home, just like the other books. He tried to search for the information on the internet, but he couldn't remember what chapters he used.

He could barely contain his happiness when he saw that the library had an additional copy on the next floor.

The fourth floor was the silent floor, which Fabian always found curious. Aren't all libraries supposed to be silent, he thought with a smile. He was so entertained by his thoughts that he almost missed the girl sitting in the far corner as he walked by the aisles.

He froze, suddenly aware of the noise he was making.

She didn't look up, so he realized he was safe. He found his book not long after, but his interest was piqued. What other person, besides Mara, would be at the library at 11 p.m. on a Friday?

He knew it wasn't Mara because he could tell the hair was lighter, even from the distance. It was with a sudden burst of courage that he walked toward her. He picked the most indirect route: he wanted to appear as if he was searching for something.

He was only a few rows away when he stopped. He could finally see her clearly. She was pretty, beautiful even. She had long, wavy hair that bordered on blonde or brown or something in between. He couldn't tell if he was more impressed by her looks or by the huge tome she was currently reading.

She must be smart.

Even though he was peeking through books, he knew for sure he had never seen her before. It was an interesting thought as there were very few new additions to the small private university. The people who had joined as freshman were almost all that made up the now junior class. She was wearing the uniform, minus the blazer, so he was sure she was a student. Maybe a freshman, he wondered.

He hadn't decided if he was going back to his seat and stop the creepy spying, or actually try to start a conversation.

His decision was made when he heard her sniffle quietly. He couldn't ignore her now.

It was with almost no thought that he popped out from behind the bookshelf. "Are you alright?"

She jumped so loudly that the table jerked loudly on the tile floor. "You scared me," She said needlessly, a hand to her chest and no accent.

He felt his ears burn slightly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

She shrugged off his apology with a small smile and turned back to her book.

"Are you okay?" He repeated, when she made no attempt to answer his original question.

"Yes, I'm fine." She laughed self-consciously. "I get jumpy when I'm here late."

"No," He shook his head. "I meant the whole crying thing."

She frowned and he felt bad for bringing it up.

"Allergies," She explained. "There's a lot of dust around here."

He nodded, not believing her lie. Fabian continued to stand there, straining for a new topic of conversation. He wanted to know more about the sad, mysterious girl. Why wasn't she out partying like everyone he seemed to know? Why was she crying? Did she get in a fight with her boyfriend? Friend? Or was it something more serious?

His thoughts were racing so fast; that it took him a minute to realize she was standing up, her book tucked under her arm.

"Thanks for the concern," She told him with a small smile as she passed him. She smelled like flowers and books, a weirdly attractive combination.

"I didn't mean to run you-" He started, causing her stop and look at him.

"It should be safe now," She said, interrupting another one of his apologies. "I need to get home soon anyway."

"Are you-Do you- I can walk with you?" He offered, cursing how stupid he sounded. Her rejection of the idea was not surprising.

"It's late, it could be dangerous," Fabian said, trying again. He didn't know how to prolong his time with her, but that wasn't about to stop him from trying.

She laughed, a much lighter one than before. "It would be more dangerous to walk with a strange guy than to walk on my own."

He nodded, defeated.

"No matter how nice or well-intentioned he seems," She added, smiling softly at him before walking toward the stairs.

He watched her walk away with a new and uneasy feeling. It was almost like she transferred her sadness to him.

The deserted library, a place he wanted to be so much earlier, made him feel alone.

* * *

So there it is. I like to incorporate as many details from the first season as possible. I'm not sure why I'm writing this when I think Fabian has a new love interest on the show. I hope there is enough interest in Fabina that I will have readers.

Please let me know if I should stop.

I am prone to deleting stories lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Such Great Heights

Fabian is in his junior year at university when he meets a new transfer student, Nina. Their friendship uncovers a mystery that leads Fabian to question everything, even Nina herself. Fabina Peddie

Thank you to the reviewer who explained some things!

And I tried to stay true to the characters but they are older so I feel it is realistic...but who knows lol.

Here it is:

Chapter 2

Put me back on the line  
Told my girl I'd be back  
Operator please  
This is wreckin my mind  
Oh can it be  
The voices calling me  
They get lost  
And out of time  
I should've seen it glow  
But everybody knows

~ The Black Keys, "Little Black Submarine"

"You were just at the library," Mick complained. He was trying to get Fabian to watch a game on the telly. He even bribed him with food, an offer that really only enticed Mick. "You've been there the entire weekend. How could you have any more to do?"

"That's the interesting thing about school," Fabian joked, as he loaded his things in his messenger bag. "The work doesn't just stop until the semester is over."

"Ha ha," Mick joked, but couldn't stop the good natured smile from taking over. "Have fun."

Fabian nodded his assent as he walked out the door.

Mick's comment irked him as he headed to the library. So he might have been going there more often than usual, but it was just because his classes were much harder than before.

He was just trying to be proactive.

It had nothing to do with the brown haired girl.

Absolutely nothing.

He hadn't even spared her one thought since the encounter three days before.

He only sat on the fourth level now because it was the silent floor and he had trouble concentrating with the other noisy levels.

Fabian nodded in agreement with his thoughts as he placed his books on the table.

Only when he opened his laptop did he realize that she finally occupied the table in the corner. He had just noticed her when she looked in his direction.

He smiled hesitantly, hoping he did not look like he was staring.

She let go of her book (a new but equally large book) to wave. Her smile was genuine and pretty and it caused his to widen and his ears burn. She returned to her book and Fabian turned back at his work, feeling giddy.

They exchanged smiles throughout the evening as they worked at separate tables.

It was a new, childish experience for Fabian, who wished it could last forever.

He had never been that guy who was so enticed by a girl that he would rather watch her than anything else. He was getting ahead of himself, he didn't even know her name, but it was definitely a good feeling.

Fabian wasn't sure he wanted to break this peaceful, almost flirtatious interaction, but he still wanted to sate his curiosity.

Especially why she said "it should be safe."

Was she in trouble?

Like their previous encounter, she was almost gone before he realized she was leaving. He tried to get her attention by shouting "hey" but he was immediately reprimanded by the librarian.

He could swear she turned around but his view was obstructed by the furious librarian, reprimanding him in a whisper. He nodded to try to appease her but he knew he was unsuccessful when she left in a huff. Slightly disappointed, he returned to his work, but kept an eye out for girls with long, wavy blonde hair.

Or had he decided on brown?

He would ask her the next time they talked, which with his luck would be next month.

"Is there some new hot librarian?" Alfie wondered, as they sat in the living room. He munched on his slice of pepperoni pizza.

Fabian didn't realize the question was directed him until he felt the pillow hit his head. "Wha-?" He asked, his mouth still full of pizza.

"Joy was here Friday asking about you," Jerome interceded with a sly smile. "You left before she arrived."

"When are you going to get on that?" Alfie questioned with a smirk.

"It's not like that," He insisted. It was a too common conversation around the house. "We're just friends."

Even Mick joined in when they started laughing at that.

"I'm serious," He protested, trying to ignore their laughter.

"We're not saying you have to marry her," Jerome said after his laughter subsided. "She's pretty enough for a night, or a couple nights."

He high-fived Alfie.

"You're disgusting," Fabian snapped and grabbed another slice and turned back to the telly.

Jerome and Alfie adopted hurt looks.

"He wounds," Jerome cried, holding his hand to his chest.

Mick rolled his eyes at the pair, before turning his eyes on his best friend. He grabbed another slice, his fifth, and wondered what going on inside Fabian's head.

It was concern for his friend that caused him to tagalong to his next library trip two days later.

He dropped his bag unceremoniously on the table causing everyone to look their way and Fabian to glare at his friend.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed as quietly as possible.

"Calm down mate," Mick answered and slipped in the chair. "Just doing the same thing you're doing."

It was a total lie. Mick just grabbed his books and some paper. He hoped he wouldn't have to stay too long. Being quiet in a library was not his thing, even if he was doing homework. He liked loud music or television on, not smelly old books.

Fabian raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

Mick was saved by a girl who arrived and took up the table a few feet away. "Hey, that babe's looking over here," He nodded in her direction.

Fabian looked and waved with a shy smile. She waved back with some hesitance, her eyes darting to the new addition before focusing on her book.

Mick tried to suppress a smile. "Now, it makes sense," He muttered to himself. "So how long have you and the new girl been flirting?"

Fabian's whole face turned bright red. "It's not like that." He said, unknowingly repeating the same phrase as before.

It made Mick realize that maybe Fabian really didn't have feelings for Joy. He had never seen him smile or blush or look so idiotic before. He saw their glances and realized they would take forever if left on their own.

He opened his book and pulled out a piece of paper. He kept up the charade of working for a few minutes before giving up. "You should go talk to her," He whispered.

"What? No!" Fabian disagreed with a shake of his head. "I'm here to get work done, not socialize."

Mick snickered. "You'd get a lot more work done if you weren't staring at her the whole time."

Fabian groaned quietly, "Oh, leave it alone."

"Fine," Mick agreed. "I'll just go talk to her then."

Fabian didn't react at first, convinced Mick was bluffing, and then he stood up. Fabian grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the seat, flinching at the loud noise the quick movements made. The customary shush from the librarian ensured that everyone's eyes were on the pair.

Fabian sent a strained smile to the girl, who looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"I'll go, you stay away from her," He whispered, once the looks stopped.

Fabian stood after he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He ignored Mick's chuckles and began heading towards her table. He was actually wishing that he would've picked a table farther away, so he'd have time to collect his thoughts. She looked up once he reached her table and smiled at him.

"Hello," She greeted, her voice as musical as he remembered.

He was lost for a moment.

"Hi," He finally responded after she gave him a weird look. "I'm Fabian."

"Nina," She offered and held her hand out to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Fabian agreed, trying not to concentrate on their connected hands. Her hand was small, warm, and caused his to tingle. She started to giggle and he dropped her hand, embarrassed.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Your friend is quite popular," Nina said randomly.

He frowned, but she nodded in his direction. Fabian turned around and saw that Mick was standing by their table, surrounded by a bunch of guys. They were engaged in an intense conversation, with gesturing. When laughter broke out, Fabian noticed the librarian rushing over.

He turned back to Nina. "I've uh go to go," Fabian said clumsily and pointed to the confrontation that was beginning to happen behind him.

She grinned, "Good luck."

He rushed to help his friend but there was no defending him, especially when the librarian saw Fabian and muttered "not this troublemaker." They were banned from the library for a week. Mick was able to this punishment with a thinly concealed laugh, but Fabian was devastated.

A week seemed like forever from her or Nina, as he now knew. When Mick tried to start a conversation on their way back, Fabian snapped at him.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be talking to her at all," Mick argued. He wasn't really upset; he was just trying to ease his guilt.

"What good is talking to Nina if I can't even see her?" Fabian asked exasperatedly.

Mick had nothing to say and was forced to let Fabian storm past him into the house.

The guilt increased as the days went by.

Fabian kept to himself and stayed primarily in his room, listening to music and practicing his guitar. A skill he had recently dropped in his sudden interest in studying at the library. Mick tried to talk to him multiple times and while he responded, there was still something off with his friend.

Two days before the ban was lifted, Mick found Fabian eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table.

He dropped into the seat with a thud, causing Fabian to jump. Before Fabian could get a word out, he spoke, "Nina Martin."

Fabian paused, "What?"

He smiled and explained, "Your mystery girl's full name is Nina Martin. She's American and here on scholarship. She has a lot of brains and spends almost all of her time studying or reading for fun."

Fabian gaped at him, his hand frozen before his mouth.

"She lives in the Isis House and her major is journalism. I think specifically investigatory journalism," Mick finished proudly.

Fabian just sat there, amazed.

"How do you know all of this?" He wondered, pushing his cereal to the side.

"Why yours truly," Amber announced, her heels making clacking on the tile as she joined them. "I do live with her you know."

"I do now," He muttered, distracted. Fabian was still trying to absorb all of this new information when Amber spoke again.

"So are you going to ask her on a date?"

Mick choked on his milk.

"No, no, no, no, not at all," He said adamantly, his face bright red.

Amber looked at him for a moment. "Whatever," She dismissed. "Are you going to come over? I can take you when I leave."

"You would do that?" He asked, suspiciously. Fabian always got the feeling that Amber hated him.

She sighed dramatically, "What are friend's girlfriends for?"

* * *

Please keep reviewing. They make me happy and write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Such Great Heights

Fabian is in his junior year at university when he meets a new transfer student, Nina. Their friendship uncovers a mystery that leads Fabian to question everything, even Nina herself. Fabina Peddie

Thank you for visiting my story!

Please enjoy:

Chapter 3

"Down in the waves

She screams again

Roar at the door

My mind can't take much more"

"Gold on the Ceiling" by The Black Keys

"Try not to act so desperate," Amber advised as they walked to the Isis House.

Fabian suppressed the urge to roll his eyes because really, she was doing him a favor. He just found her a little annoying.

"So how did you two meet anyway?" She asked conversationally.

Fabian knew she was a notorious gossip so he just shrugged noncommittally. He did not want the entire campus to know about the library meetings. It was bad enough that Mick knew and Alfie and Jerome suspected it.

"I hope you're more forthcoming with her," Amber complained. She hated awkward silences.

Fabian smiled uncomfortably, his attention becoming more focused on the two story house looming in the distance. He had been to the house only a few times for parties and it was a while ago. He hoped Joy didn't still live there or at least that she wouldn't be home. Last semester, she had crossed the border on persistent and moved on to clingy.

"Show time," Amber teased and interrupted his thoughts as they came to the door. She could tell how nervous he was and it made her want to giggle. She placed a hand on his arm and asked mockingly, "Will you be okay?"

"Just open the door," He groaned, shrugging off her hand.

Amber raised her hands in mock surrender but opened the door without any further ado.

He could feel himself start to sweat and he almost jumped out of his skin when Amber screamed loudly for Nina.

"Coming," She shouted back, from somewhere in the house. He heard her footsteps from somewhere in the house and his heart began to race.

"I think this is a bad idea," He muttered to himself. Any thoughts of feeling disappeared when she screeched to a halt in front of them.

He had never seen her out of uniform. It was worth the wait.

She was wearing very short jean shorts with a red tank under a light blue button up. Her hair was slightly fluffier than usual but he expected it was due to her speed. Her chest was heaving and her face a little red.

Nina was completely gorgeous and totally out of his league.

Almost as if agreeing with him, Amber patted him comfortingly.

"Fabian," She greeted, her voice higher with surprise. "What are you doing here? And with Amber?"

He wasn't sure which one she looked more surprised about.

Amber scoffed, causing Nina to break eye contact. "Nina, how many times have I told you that I am half of a power couple? I'm friends with everyone! It's hard work but totally worth it. Right Fabian?"

He nodded with an indulgent smile, eliciting a similar smile from Nina.

"I always forget," Nina said apologetically.

"So," Amber began excitedly. "What are we going to do?"

Fabian stared at her, who immediately noticed the gaze.

"I have homework to do," Amber shouted suddenly. "I completely forgot about it. Silly me!"

She flounced away before either one of them said anything else.

"That was weird," He commented in her absence.

"That was actually pretty normal for her," Nina disagreed with a sly look. "Now, how do you really know Amber?"

"Mick is her boyfriend and my best friend," Fabian explained.

"Now that is something I believe," Nina said with a laugh. "Did you want to come up to my room to watch t.v. or talk? Or did you have something in mind?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. That sounds great."

She grinned and asked him if he wanted anything to drink or eat.

He declined. Fabian was sure that even water would upset his tumultuous stomach. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, much earlier in the day. But ever since Amber extended her offer, he couldn't concentrate. He never did well with his nerves. It took a lot to make him nervous, though once he reached that point, he was a mess.

Her bedroom was a surprise. He figured there would be books and he was right: she had two full bookcases. There were even books stacked on her desk with an open laptop. The part that was a surprise was the poster of some tan, silly looking celebrity. He was doomed if that was her type.

"So you're American," He asked needlessly, gesturing to the bulletin board in the shape of the United States when she gave him a questioning look.

She laughed self-consciously. "I guess it's pretty obvious."

"Just a little," He agreed, holding up his fingers to show an inch. "I like your room, it's very you."

"Thanks, I think," She gestured to the bed for him to sit down and took the chair from her desk. "What happened with the librarian the other day?"

"We were banned for a week," He admitted shamefaced.

"I would be heartbroken," She admitted and patted his hand.

"I was too," Fabian agreed, not expressing the reason why. He avoided her eyes.

"You never answered my question," She said suddenly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to hang out and get to know you better," He said honestly.

Nina's mouth dropped open.

"No, no. Not like that," He said quickly. "Just as friends."

She giggled at his reaction. "It's okay, I know what you meant. Us dating is crazy right?"

If he wasn't in her room in her house, he would have just walked away. But he was, so Fabian just nodded awkwardly, wishing he could disappear.

"Want to pick out a movie?" She asked, gesturing to a small collection of DVDs surrounded by books.

He walked over and began looking at the DVD collection.

"If you're hoping I'm going to pick Twilight, you'll be sorely disappointed," He teased when he saw the familiar trilogy.

"The good thing about my movies is I actually like all of them," She replied, snarky.

"You seem to like Hitchcock," He commented, noticing the reoccurrence of his movies.

"I like mysteries and suspense," Nina said nonchalantly, watching him. "Hitchcock has his characters and the audience work for the reveal."

"Film major?" He teased, knowing this was not true. Fabian wanted to be careful to draw out the knowledge he already knew so that he didn't have to worry about anything slipping. He didn't want to look like a stalker.

"Journalism actually," She corrected with a smile.

He chose Identity, a psychological thriller. Nina explained that she enjoyed the movie so much because of its relation to her favorite book, And Then There Was None. When Fabian admitted he had never read it, more apt to read science fiction or historical literature, and was willing to read it, she ran to her bookcase. Two minutes of intense searching later, she plopped a well-worn book on his lap.

"Give it back when you're finished," She said, grabbed her remote and pressed play.

Fabian was having an amazing time. He figured she was smart but she was also quick as a whip. He enjoyed their conversations more than the movie and enjoyed her presence just as much. He had never felt this sure of a connection. She understood him in a way that Mick, his best friend, never seemed to.

They were about halfway through the movie when Patricia opened the door suddenly.

"Fabian?" Patricia gasped.

"Patricia?" He returned, more shocked at her abrupt entrance.

"Good job knocking," Nina muttered to herself sarcastically and pressed the pause button.

"You're not friends with her, are you?" She asked desperately as she gestured toward Nina and stepped in the room. "Amber told me you had someone in here and I had to warn them."

Fabian's eyebrows rose.

Nina groaned, "For the last time, I had nothing to with Joy's disappearance. I have never met her," She said to Fabian.

Patricia gave Fabian a pointed look.

"Joy was just over," Fabian defended. At the girls shocked looks, he hastened to explain. "She came to the last party Jerome had."

"Well, what did she say?" Patricia inquired impatiently.

"You'll have to talk to Jerome," Fabian shrugged, unconcerned. "I was at the library." He sent Nina a smile, who returned it.

Patricia watched the exchange with disgust. "I'm leaving before my lunch makes a reappearance."

She was almost out of the door when she turned around. "Don't forget tonight," She warned and shut the door.

"What's tonight," He asked curiously.

"Nothing," She replied quickly and hit play.

He took the remote and pressed pause. "Nina, what was that?"

"That was this university's one woman welcoming committee," She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know how Patricia is," Fabian waved her off. "What is going on tonight?"

"Some initiation thing Patricia has cooked up," Nina said carelessly, reaching for the remote.

He held it out of her way. "Please tell me."

Nina sighed at his persistence. "We're meeting somewhere at midnight and I have to complete a task."

Fabian didn't like the sound of that. "Where? I can go with you."

"Nope," She shook her head, adamant. "I have to do this myself."

Fabian scoffed, "This whole thing is dangerous and stupid. Why are you even doing it?"

"I'm hoping it will get her off my back," She admitted.

"Then I'll help you," He offered forcefully.

"No," She replied, equally as stubborn. Nina was able to grab the remote and press play.

Fabian tried to forget the entire exchange as they finished the movie. The whole situation weighed heavily on his mind. He didn't like the idea of Nina, a new student and a new friend, being out that late with a pernicious Patricia.

"Can you at least call me when you get done?" He asked, as she walked him to the front door.

"Yes," She sighed loudly, as if the idea vexed her. She typed her number in his phone.

"Thanks," He muttered and put the phone in his pocket.

"I'll be fine," She assured him with a smile.

He took one last regretful look at her, smiling and leaning against the door, and left the porch. He missed her already and he was barely out of her yard. The time seemed to fly by once he got to his room. He had some reading assignments to finish and before he knew it, it was midnight.

Then time seemed to stop completely.

By 12:30, he was convinced that she had not gotten his text earlier. He checked the text she sent him and he relaxed a little bit when he saw her reply.

At 1, he discovered that he was a nervous nail biter. He sent her a worried text, hoping she just forgot.

At 1:30, he decided he was going over to her house. He didn't stop to change out of his pajama pants. Fabian just grabbed his wallet and keys. He didn't stop to think about what he would say to his roommates.

He cursed when he heard the television and laughter in the front room.

Fabian tried to slip by but froze when he heard his name.

"Hey," He waved at Alfie who stared at him suspiciously.

"Where're you sneaking off to?" Alfie wondered, his mouth full of half chewed chips.

"Why are you up?" He asked instead.

"Just waiting on Jerome to get back from his date," Alfie replied, his eyebrows wiggling.

Fabian made a face and then his phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pockets and saw it was Nina. Shouting "goodnight," he ran up the stairs toward his bedroom.

"Nina, are you okay?" He answered, quickly.

She laughed breathlessly and his shoulders relaxed. "I'm fine, but you won't believe what happened."

"Try me," He spoke calmly.

"I'm not sure if I should talk about, especially not on the phone," Her voice dropped and she muttered to herself. "Or at all."

"Please tell me," Fabian pleaded.

"Do you want to go get breakfast tomorrow?" Nina asked suddenly.

"Uh I-," He stuttered.

She interrupted his reply to ramble, "That was rude, you probably have plans or class or need to sleep. I would just like to talk to you face to face-"

"Just tell me when and where," He chimed in. Fabian let her talk for a while because he liked to be the calm one for once.

Nina was pretty adorable when she was nervous.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

Let me know what you think!

If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update really soon! I have it written basically!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Such Great Heights

Fabian is in his junior year at university when he meets a new transfer student, Nina. Their friendship uncovers a mystery that leads Fabian to question everything, even Nina herself. Fabina Peddie

Thank you for visiting my story! Please read and review!

Please enjoy:

Chapter 4

"Drink up babydoll

Are you in or are you out?

Leave your things behind

Cause it's all going off without you

Excuse me too busy writing your tragedy

These mishaps"

-Frou Frou "Let Go"

Fabian forced himself to arrive only 5 minutes early to the dining hall.

He offered for her to come to his house for breakfast but she declined. She said she didn't want anyone to overhear. He didn't want to be interrupted either, but the way Nina said it made it seem like she had something really big to tell him.

It made him nervous.

That was the only reason he was nervous.

Not because he was hanging out with Nina or anything, he was way past that.

He also felt a little better when he spied the familiar figure, engrossed in a book. She was sitting alone, her hair falling in golden waves. He wondered if he should interrupt her or let her enjoy the book she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

An unconscious smile appeared on his face as he approached the table, a decision made before he realized it.

"You're early," She greeted with a big smile as she closed her book. "I waited for you to get food."

"Well let's go," He encouraged. "I've waited too long to hear about this."

Nina laughed and put the book in her bag. She allowed herself to be hurried and they went to order their food.

"I've never eaten here," She commented, once they sat down with toast and eggs on their plates. Nina had more fruit on her plate while Fabian picked up some bacon.

"You're not missing much," Fabian replied honestly, poking his egg with a fork.

"I think it looks good," She said cheerfully and took a bite.

Fabian smiled in amusement and followed her lead. He wasn't sure why, maybe he was too used to his roommates' cooking, but that breakfast at the dining hall was one of the best he had.

She raised her eyebrows as he chewed and he nodded grudgingly.

Nina brightened.

"So what's all the secrecy about? What happened last night?" He asked after he swallowed a bite.

"Patricia wanted me to break into the library," Nina quietly admitted.

"What?" Fabian exclaimed, inhaling and choking on a piece of bacon.

Nina leaned over and began patting his back. "Subtle," She remarked, after he calmed himself down.

"Sorry," He apologized with a red face. "Please tell me you told her off."

Nina shrugged helplessly.

"Are you serious?" He hissed.

"Yes, as you can see I am here, safe," She gestured to herself for emphasis.

Fabian nodded, not quite convinced. "How was it?"

"Terrifying," She replied immediately, her mask falling for a moment. "My hand was shaking so bad I could barely get the lock open."

"You broke in?" He said in amazement.

She nodded with a sly smile.

"Do they teach you that in America?" He teased and was rewarded with a laugh.

"Yes, it's a class in high school," She replied, mock serious, before giggling. "Patricia wanted me to get something from the attic."

Fabian smiled when she patted her bag surreptitiously.

"So it's over, then?" Fabian asked, not sure if he could take another night where he waited by the phone.

When she hesitated, Fabian realized that it had just begun. "Are you crazy?" He hissed.

"I have to return the book," Nina defended. "Plus, I have to see…"

"See what?" He prompted.

"If I really saw someone up there," She finished nervously. "I heard a voice and saw something. I'm not sure though, it's been bugging me."

"I'm going with you," Fabian added forcefully.

"You're pushy," Nina replied, her tone indiscernible.

"Sorry," He agreed with a laugh. When she chuckled with him, Fabian knew she was either okay with him going or very close to it.

XXXX

"This is somewhat exciting," Fabian commented as he held the flashlight for Nina, who used her hairpin to open the lock.

He quieted down when she gave him a look.

Fabian's nerves started when Nina texted him earlier that day to be ready at midnight. She advised him to wear dark colors.

They had started hanging out more since the breakfast. It was not uncommon for them to text each other or meet at the library and do homework at the same table. She was fast becoming one of his best friends.

Nina showed up at his house at 11:45 in dark, tight pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Her hair was in a tight bun. Even though she looked like a cat burglar, she was still beautiful.

Fabian resisted the urge to compliment or compare her to Anne Hathaway as Catwoman; it was not the type of occasion that was appropriate for such remarks.

"We can talk once we get into the library," She whispered. It was so quiet that Fabian was half convinced that he imagined she said it.

He remembered the plan that she outlined: they had gone over it many times before the actual outing. They were to enter the library through the front entrance. They were to use the left staircase, which was the main one. Nina was completely against using flashlights once they were in the building until they reached the attic.

The moon through the windows was the only light they were allowed.

As Fabian followed Nina, he realized it was a lot harder than he thought.

His heart was beating so loudly that he was just waiting for Nina to comment on it.

Fabian yearned for the light but once they had the moon, he felt even more vulnerable. It was like a beacon then, highlighting their position.

The stairs ran out and they had to cross through the stacks to get to the door that led to the attic.

A floor that Fabian knew well was completely foreign in the darkness. The small amount of light they were afforded only lengthened the shadows and increased his dread. He focused on the blurry outline of Nina as they walked.

She seemed strangely confident.

Fabian wondered if she had really been up here the one time. Was she being completely honest with him?

Fabian stopped that train of thought immediately. Nina had no reason to lie to him. She could have not even allowed him to join her.

He was just being paranoid.

She stopped suddenly.

"We're here," She announced in a whisper and squeezed him arm.

Fabian smiled nervously, his stomach turning.

He turned on the flashlight and she pulled out new a hairpin. She said that they were only good for a few times forcing locks.

This one took longer. She told him it would but it was still nerve-wracking. The clicking noise sounded ear-splitting in the deserted library.

"Got it," She exclaimed quietly and opened the door.

He could only see the brown steps as she turned on her flashlight. He followed her up, his curiosity distracting him from his fear. Once they were finished climbing the stairs, she turned it back off, in case someone was up there.

After five minutes of creeping around and listening, it was obvious that they were alone. Fabian knew he should have been disappointed, but relief was the only thing he could feel.

"I'm sorry," He told Nina as he turned on his flashlight.

She gave him a small smile and he resisted the urge to comfort her. He knew she was looking forward to solving the mystery.

The mission had its purpose: they spent their time exploring the attic. There were old paintings covered in dust and bookcases full of tomes. One area was surprisingly clean. It was toward the back of the attic, not visible from the stairs. It had a desk but there was nothing in it or near it.

It struck Fabian as very odd.

"These all look Egyptian," She commented, her finger running over the spines. Sometimes she had to rub for the title to appear.

Fabian tried to think of a reason why these books were upstairs.

"Maybe there's not enough room," Nina suggested, after he expressed his confusion.

"Maybe," He shrugged.

"Are you about ready?" She asked, about five minutes later. They hadn't found anything to suggest who the visitor was and it was getting late.

He nodded and they began their descent back into the dark library. Even though they had successfully made it, Fabian was still nervous. He wasn't able to hold his breath until they were walking down the path from the library.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out for nothing," Nina spoke as the Isis house came into view.

"Hey," He said, stopping and touching her arm slightly so she would look at him. "I wanted to go and there's something very suspicious about the setup of the attic anyway."

"You think so?" She asked, hopefully.

He nodded.

"So you believe me?" She wondered, as she walked up the stairs to her door.

"I do," He answered and she leaned on her door in thought.

Fabian stayed on the path, too nervous to follow to her to the door. It would feel like a date. He needed to keep the boundaries clear.

He told her good night and turned to leave, when her sweet voice stopped him.

"I'm really glad you approached me at the library," Nina said, a smile so bright that his face burned.

"Me too," He agreed and watched as she waved and went into the dark house.

The rest of the walk home was spent in a euphoric state. Throughout their short friendship, he was very unsure about how she felt. She wasn't like most girls at the university. He had to guess what she was thinking.

He felt like he was the one constantly contacting her or initiating a hang out.

Now, Fabian knew she valued him as well, probably not to the same extent, but it was still something.

"Good date, Romeo," Jerome asked jokingly, once he witnessed the happy countenance of his friend as he walked in the kitchen.

"When are we going to meet this fair Juliet?" Alfie said and offered a drink to Fabian, who declined.

"Fabian, you have a girlfriend?" The petite red head interrupted, leaning forward to catch his reaction. She was sitting next to Alfie on the bar stool. "Is she a goth? Is that why you're wearing black?"

Fabian stared at her for a second. He wasn't sure how she knew his name; he didn't even know who she was.

"I just had a good night," Fabian replied with a grin and left the kitchen.

"Is that what the kids are calling it?" Jerome called after him.

His chuckles from the stairway filled the quiet kitchen. Jerome sent an intrigued glance to Alfie who returned it.

This was not over.

* * *

What are Jerome and Alfie thinking?

What's this whole thing with the attic?

I actually have the next chapter written! Woo! SO I have a wager for you dear readers: if I can get 10 reviews by Monday, then I will update then! If not see you in a week!

Thanks to those who left me a note:

houseofanubisfan2, Guest (lol), artsoccer, Jam, Drank, and Eric N.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Such Great Heights

Fabian is in his junior year at university when he meets a new transfer student, Nina. Their friendship uncovers a mystery that leads Fabian to question everything, even Nina herself. Fabina Peddie

Thank you for visiting my story!

"Hey sweet lady, where are you running so fast?  
Maybe if you slowed down then we could make this last  
But you're running at a hundred miles  
Flashing that million-dollar smile  
And everybody turns to stone when they see that you're alone

Hey sweet lady, don't you recognize me?  
Haven't you seen me running through your dreams?  
I've got everything you want  
And nothing left to flaunt  
So just give me a chance or at least a second glance  
Because I think I love you, but I can't help thinking that you love somebody but me"

~What Made Milwaukee Famous, "Sweet Lady"

Please enjoy:

Chapter 5

Fabian released a breath when his test was returned with a high mark. His teacher gave him an impressed glance before moving on to hand the rest of the papers off.

Fabian was still in its glow when he met with his friend for lunch.

"Good job," Mick announced and clapped his friend on the back.

"Thanks," He said modestly and took a bite of his sandwich. He couldn't wait to tell Nina.

"Mind if we join you?" A voice interrupted and there she was, wearing her uniform and a smile.

She always made the uniform look better than even Amber, the fashionista, could. She had the sleeves rolled up; it was a warm day for late September. She was one of the only girls who didn't always wear socks or tights. She had long legs; they seemed to go on for miles. Another difference was her ties. Sometimes she wore the regular tie, cross tie, or a bow tie. Her cravat bow tie was courtesy of Amber, who said they were all the rage in Paris.

Nina had only taken it because she liked it. Fabian swore she blushed when he agreed with her.

He was probably imagining it, though.

"Fabian?" She questioned, leaning in closer to see why he spaced out.

"Don't mind him," Mick jumped in. "He's just stoked he got an A ++ on his test."

"You did," Nina squealed, happily and threw an arm around his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you!"

Fabian's entire body was tingling when she pulled away. He reacted a second too late and barely had enough time to embrace her back.

He was disappointed: Nina rarely hugged him.

In fact, this was the first time.

He glared at Mick, who was barely restraining his chuckles. He had little time to gloat because Amber appeared and smacked his cheek with a kiss.

"Aw, babes!" He groaned, trying to rub the lipstick off. He just succeeded in smearing it.

Nina and Fabian shared a glance before breaking into chuckles.

"That shade looks great with your skin tone," Nina remarked as she opened her bag to get her lunch out.

"I know," Amber nodded dutifully. "That's why I picked it out."

Fabian believed her.

"So how lucky are you guys that we are on your side of the campus today?" Amber asked as she opened her small salad. She had to watch her weight.

Fabian wasn't the biggest fan of Amber since her and Mick started dating freshman year. Ever since Nina arrived, he was warming up to the shallow blond. He would probably enjoy her a lot more if she brought Nina along every time.

"Our class got canceled," Nina explained quietly.

Fabian nodded, smiling.

"So tell me how excited you were about your test," She asked slyly. "I'm sure your grade made everyone green with envy."

He chuckled and began his story. He was still talking when he noticed the Dean was rushing through the tables calling someone's name. He tried to ignore him and continue talking to Nina but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What is he saying," Fabian pointed at the distraught principal.

She shrugged.

"Sounds like he's calling for you, Neens," Amber said airily as she powdered her nose.

"There's no way," She said and motioned for Fabian to continue.

"Nina Martin!" He shouted as he neared their table and there was no mistaking it.

They exchanged shocked glances.

Before she could do anything, Mr. Sweet spotted her.

"Ah! There you are," He said and gestured for her to stand up. "You must come with me."

"Right now?" She asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Mr. Sweet said impatiently. "Make haste, dear. Time is of the upmost importance."

Nina nodded and grabbed her stuff, trying to shove it in as she stood up. Fabian went to grab her hand before she left, to tell her to call him after, but she was too far away. He sighed and went back to his sandwich.

Any happiness at his grade had dissipated and he was left with questions.

"What was that," Mick said to the remaining two.

"I have no idea," Amber muttered. "That tie with those shoes? Ew!"

Fabian shook his head and concentrated on his food again.

XXX

"Is that Nina?" Amber asked, as they walked across the campus an hour later.

She was joining them on their way to the next class. She didn't feel like going to her last class and the teacher wasn't big on attendance. Plus, she told them that she needed to exercise.

When Fabian point out her heels, she ignored him.

"That does look like her," Mick agreed, squinting in the distance.

Fabian turned around and saw her. She was standing next to a tall male and talking. He frowned and looked at his phone.

Still no text.

"Maybe he's a classmate," Mick suggested after he noticed his friend's face.

"Or a boyfriend," She chimed in. "He's yummy."

"Amber," Mick hissed, his voice harsh for once.

"Well, let's go see," She said cheerfully and started over towards them.

"We have class," Mick reminded Fabian, an effort for his friend to save face and avoid confrontation.

He knew Fabian was shy and preferred the indirect route.

"I'm going over there," He announced and marched toward them.

"This is going to be good," Mick muttered and jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey," Fabian said with a strained smile when he reached them. He purposefully stood near Nina.

"Hey," Nina replied, shifting nervously.

The tall guy nodded in hello.

"You came over," Amber noted Fabian with surprise. She gave him an encouraging nod.

"I was worried," Fabian said quietly to Nina.

Nina shrugged helplessly and glanced at the male.

He must have noticed.

"Should I go?" He asked in a voice that said he really didn't care.

Fabian frowned. "You're American."

"You're not," He replied, sarcastically.

"We should go," She said apologetically and pushed the stranger away.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked. "I would like to come."

"Call me," Fabian shouted needlessly at their retreating figures.

Amber sighed loudly. "That was so rude. She didn't even invite me. I am her best friend, after all."

She grabbed both Mick's and Fabian and dragged them off.

XXX

Hey, it's Nina. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

Fabian gripped his phone but followed her directions.

It was the fifth time in a week that he called her without a response.

His mind was filled unrealistic scenarios or reasons why she wasn't answering. He was now convinced that American was her long lost boyfriend: the reason she had been crying the night they met. He broke her heart so she ran away from him.

Fabian only had a brief time with her but he was convinced that she had left him forever altered.

He was so desperate he actually called Amber. She had barely talked to her either. She was only at Isis to sleep and then she left.

Amber lectured him on missed opportunities and he, like always, tuned her out.

He was so busy wallowing that he almost missed the phone ringing in his hand.

Fabian answered without looking at the name.

"Hey, Fabian," Nina replied, sending his heart into overdrive. "Sorry I haven't been in touch. I have been so busy."

And though just two minutes before he was very upset, he told her it was okay.

"So, you want to hang out or something?" He asked, her absence making him feel more nervous than usual.

"I have plans," She said unhappily.

He deflated.

"Actually, would you-I mean if you wanted to you could help," She offered.

Fabian immediately agreed.

"Eddie will be so grateful," She told him. "You can invite your roommates over too. We'll need all the help we can get."

She refused to tell him anything else. Just that he would be rewarded with food and good company.

He didn't tell her that if she was there, then that was all the reward he would need.

Mick and Alfie were up for the vague mission and they all piled in Fabian's Land Rover, a graduation present from his father three years before. Jerome had to do some group project and had to go to the library.

"You should let me take this on dates," Alfie commented as he ran his hand on the leather seats.

"Yeah right," Fabian laughed from behind the wheel.

"You're right," Alfie agreed slyly. "It doesn't really work well for you."

"Ha ha," He mocked, ignoring Mick's chuckles from the passenger seat. "Could you tone that down for me?"

"So we are going to a girl's house?"

"Just please lay off for just a couple of hours," Fabian begged instead.

"Fine," Alfie agreed. "But you owe me."

The conversation stilted as Mick turned up the radio. He fiddled with it before turning up a song. It was loud and very obnoxious.

"What is this horrible stuff?" Fabian bemoaned.

"It's very popular in America," Mick said with a smile.

"It's awful," Fabian said after a few minutes.

"I'm sure Nina would be impressed," Mick said nonchalantly and watched as his friend suddenly looked interested.

"So your girl's American, huh?" Alfie asked after the song had ended. He wouldn't dare interrupt the studious look on his face as he listened to Thrift Shop by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis.

Fabian nodded, not too keen on starting the conversation.

"So tell me more about her," Alfie responded.

He began asking a bunch of questions which Fabian had almost no answer to. It made Fabian realize that he didn't really know much about Nina, one of his best friends.

Was that normal?

He shook his head, it didn't matter. He would just have to pay more attention and start asking questions.

Fabian called her as they pulled in front of the house. He didn't need to ask her what they were doing when spied the huge moving truck in the driveway. They were just walking on the sidewalk when the front door opened and a quick blur sped out.

"You're here," She said excitedly as she stopped in front of him. "Thank you so much."

"I haven't done anything yet," He reminded her, a huge grin on his face.

She chuckled before noticing he had taken her advice to invite his roommates. She waved at Mick before turning to the unfamiliar person in the group and introducing herself. Fabian took this chance to glance at her without getting caught.

She was wearing shorts with an open plaid shirt and a matching tank underneath. She dressed unlike any woman he ever met, more like a guy in its simplicity sometimes. She was so thin that she made it look feminine.

And beautiful.

Her musical laugh drew him out of his musings.

"Fabian never told me he had such a funny roommate," She said, glancing at Fabian with a teasing smile.

"It's jealousy," Alfie stage-whispered.

Nina nodded, playing along, before she realized they were still outside. "Any more time on the sidewalk and my Gran would kill me for my manners. Please come in."

She led them into the small house with the wild lawn. It was empty besides some opened boxes. She gave them a quick tour of the place. Fabian stayed close to her the entire time but kept an eye out for Eddie.

He was in the kitchen, munching on chips.

"Sup," He greeted, mouth full.

Nina rolled her eyes and began the introductions. There were few words said and Nina filled the awkward silence by offering them food and drinks.

"There's beer, soda, and water in this cooler," She opened it as she spoke.

"Let's get started," Eddie said as he shoved some chips in his mouth and walked out of the room.

Mick and Alfie shrugged before following him. Fabian hesitated. He wanted to stay wherever Nina was.

"You thirsty?" Nina asked. "A beer to make this fun?"

He chuckled, but declined. "I'm not much of a drinker," Fabian admitted.

"Me neither," She agreed, yet turned around and grabbed an opened beer.

He gave her a look.

"I wanted to try it," She defended.

"And?"

She took a sip and made a face. "Not good," Nina shrugged. "But I don't want to waste it."

Fabian laughed, "It's only a beer."

"Hey," She reprimanded. "It's still wasteful."

Fabian nodded, an amused look on his face.

"You could help me," She offered and held the beer out.

Fabian did not like beer. He couldn't stand the taste and didn't like how it clouded his mind when he drank too much of it.

But this was one beer.

And it was Nina.

So with great hesitation, he grabbed it and took a gulp. He made a face.

"You're amazing," She told him, awe in her voice.

He shrugged modestly.

She followed his lead and took a long drink. Her slender neck was revealed as she tipped the bottle back.

His lips began to tingle.

"We should probably help," He said, his throat suddenly dry.

Fabian had to be careful: he could be standing in her boyfriend's kitchen.

"The beer works wonders," She joked and went to the front room.

The front door was propped open and they were carrying in a love seat. In the small amount of time they had spent in the kitchen, the boxes on the floor doubled. Maybe it was the beer, but Fabian was proud of his friends.

They were making progress.

For the next two hours, they carried furniture and boxes into the small house. The time seemed to fly by when Nina plugged in Eddie's IPod. Fabian didn't know a lot of the music; he wasn't sure if it was because it was American or just too obnoxious. Luckily Nina had the perception to know when the music became too much.

Eddie grumbled but everyone ignored him.

Fabian had to smile when he saw her smothering her giggles.

Taken, taken, taken, he chanted in his head when she met his eyes in a sweet look.

He couldn't hope but think that his musical tastes better suited her than Eddie's.

"So do you guys want pizza?" Nina asked as the guys collapsed on the couches. "Or do British people order another food in this type of situation?"

"Pizza sounds great," Fabian told her above their chuckles.

She smiled self-consciously before sitting next to Fabian as she ordered. He tried not to show how happy it made him.

While there were more productive things to be done, Eddie brought out his PS3 and began hooking it up to the television on the floor.

"Sorry dude," He told Fabian, when he could only find three controllers.

Nina opened her mouth to argue, when Fabian stopped her.

"It's ok," He insisted.

Fabian was more interested in spending his time with her anyway.

"I almost forgot," She said suddenly and ran off before coming back with the now warm beer bottle.

He groaned.

"We're almost finished," She said happily and took a swig.

Fabian chuckled at her expression and grabbed it from her.

"Are you sharing a beer?" Eddie asked, disgusted.

Fabian froze.

The two turned to see the three males staring at them, their game paused.

"Yes," Nina defended. "Problem?"

"It's cute," He said with a scathing laugh.

Fabian tried not to notice the grin on Mick's face or the thumbs up Alfie was giving him.

Nina rolled her eyes and visibly turned to Fabian on the loveseat, effectively cutting off the conversation. She grabbed the bottle from his hands.

If she was dating him, Eddie was the worst boyfriend in the world.

Fabian would never let his girlfriend share a beer with another guy. It seemed very intimate.

Just the thought of the roles reversed made Fabian's face heat up.

It didn't matter: it was just a hypothetical situation. Him and Nina were just friends.

And he didn't like her like that, anyway.

"Are you okay," She asked suddenly, noticing his color.

He assured he was and she started asking him about his week.

As the night continued, he tried to ask her about Eddie but no time ever seemed right especially since he was nearby the entire time. The pizza arrived and they stopped their game to put a movie in. Agreeing on a movie wasn't hard when Eddie held up a disc.

"The Avengers," He announced with a smile.

The three guys gaped at him.

"Isn't that still in theaters?" Mick asked.

Eddie gave him a look. "Uh yeah, it's called a bootleg."

"Isn't that illegal?" Fabian asked.

Eddie shrugged carelessly and put the DVD in.

"You are so cool," Alfie muttered, staring at the American.

Fabian was surprised that the two new additions seemed to fit flawlessly with his closest friends. He was sure that Mick and Alfie enjoyed hanging out with both Nina and Eddie. On the ride home, they were all exhausted but spoke highly of the night.

"We should invite Eddie to Jerome's Halloween party," Alfie suggested. "He seems like a party guy."

"What about Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Of course she's coming, she is your girlfriend," Alfie said in a 'duh' voice.

"She's not my girlfriend," Fabian argued.

"Right," Alfie said, disbelieving.

"I can't believe you drank a beer," Mick interrupted. "I don't think I've seen you drink that stuff since freshman year."

"Especially for a hot-" Alfie stopped as Fabian slammed on the breaks.

He whirled around in his seat.

"You will not talk about her like that," He told Alfie through gritted teeth.

"Sorry man," Alfie replied, his hands up in innocence. "Damn."

The entire car erupted in laughter and Fabian eventually joined in. He was sure he made his case worse.

* * *

So I was planning on deleting this story when I found two chapters and I figured that the least I can do is upload them. I almost want to continue it after re-reading it :)

Here is the first one. i would like to know if anyone is reading this besides me lol


End file.
